I and Wood
by simplefaith
Summary: COMPLETED! Katie and Oliver are the bestest of all friends. But when they start to realise that their more that friends What will they do? Pls R&R!
1. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody although I wish I did. J.K Rowling is SOOO smart.   
  
NOTE:  
  
This is my first fan fic so PLS r & r!!! Excuse my incorrect spellings, its not my strongest subject.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
~The dream~  
  
She says she couldn't help it. She says she was going to get blinded if she kept on staring at it. So why does she keep on looking at it?  
  
I hate my sister.  
  
So now instead of being outside throwing snowballs at Oliver I'm stuck here at home cleaning my room.  
  
Some christmass break.   
  
"Katie the guests are arriving soon. Are you done cleaning your room yet?" My mom asked.  
  
  
  
"Almost." I waved my wand and mumbled a spell. In an instant my room was clean. "Okay I'm done!"  
  
"It doesn't count if you use magic."   
  
I turned around and saw Oliver at the door of my room. He was wet, soaked from the snow ball firght he possibly had with Krissy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, " the party doesn't start for another hour."   
  
"I live across the street."   
  
His usual excuse.   
  
"Your room looks different when its clean." He picked up my toy broom."You still have this?"   
  
"I live to keep junk."  
  
"Of course she does." My perfect haired sister with perfect teeth stood at my door way. "She's one herself."  
  
"Shut up Krissy!" I snapped. "Your just here because you want to flirt more with Wood."  
  
"Please .... " She mumbled. I swear, her face turned red as she left.   
  
  
  
"Belive me on this one Wood. Stay away from her." I warned him.  
  
"Why? Is she going to tell my mom that my room is messy?"  
  
He laughed as he ducked the pillow I trew at him.  
  
Oliver and I have been friends ever since he moved in next door. As far as I was concerened, Krissy had a crush on him ever since then. I on the other hand had been competing against him ever since he told me that he was better than me. Wich was a complete lie of course. Everyone knows I'm better than him. He just won't admit it.   
  
"Your younger than me. " He said getting of his broom. "Thats why I let you win."  
  
"LIAR!" I accused him. " I'm better than you and you know it!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
  
  
"Ollie!" Krissy called from inside the houe. "Ollie I want you to try my new desert."  
  
I heard Oliver groan. I wouldn't blame him, Krissy does not know how to cook. And I'm not just saying that because she is my sister. She once baked Oliver a birthday cake to show him that she cared for him. Just to be polite he ate it. Poor Oliver, his face turned green from food poisoning.  
  
"Good luck." I told him. "I can get the indigestion potion ready if you want."  
  
"No. Lets run away before I have to take a bit of her possibly explosive cooking."  
  
And thats how it Christmass eve went. Just me, Oliver and a game of exploding snap. Thats how it always went and I figured thats how its always going to be.  
  
++++++++++  
  
I couldn't Sleep. I tried counting sheep, reading and even lying still. But nothing worked. I guess the though about having to back to school tomorow just ruins everything.   
  
I got out of bed and looked out the window. Olivers light was open, I guess he couldn't sleep either.   
  
"WOOD!" I yelled accross the street.   
  
He opened his window and stuck his head out.   
  
"I can't sleep!" He yelled. " So I decided to use this time to make up some new Quidditch plans. We'll be sure to win this year!"   
  
"Whatever ..."  
  
"Fred and George will do the 'W' thing we practiced and you do the stealing part we talked about ... "  
  
This is all he talk about. Quidditch.  
  
"Harry will have to have spotted the snitch by then ... "  
  
  
  
"Thanks for helping me sleep Wood! Night!"  
  
I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. A few minutes later my head spinned as I drifted into a dream. It wasn't my usual dream, this dream was special.  
  
I was walking down the familiar halls of Hogwarts on my way to potions. Normally I would be walking alone but this time i was with someone. And the best part was that I was holding hands with that someone. Who could it be? I looked up to see his face but all I could see was his gorgeous smile.   
  
"WAKE UP!" Krissy yelled right at my face. "Were going to be late!"   
  
I groaned as I got up. I suddently remembered my dream, who was I holding hands with? But it didn't matter to me, the dream it self was enough.  
  
"What are you dreaming about? I though you were awake." Krissy messed the drawer I had spend the whole day organising. "Where's your brush?"  
  
"You have your own brush." I yawned heading out my room.   
  
In a few hours I'll be back in the Howgwarts express on mly way for another semester. And who knows, I might even meet the guy in my dream.   
  
"Why are you so happy? Oh wait, forget I asked. Your finnaly realised that I'm better than you. Good for you." Oliver said. When I didn't respond to his comment he waved his hand in my face. "Hello Kay, you there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Wood."   
  
I had barely realised that I was in the Hogwarts express. I was busy thinking about the guy in my dream. Maybe he's in the train?  
  
"Youh'v been spacing out all day." He told me as he headed out to the lunch trolley.  
  
"Of course, thats all she does all day." Krissy said.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own friends? " Siriously, my sister is such a loser.  
  
"Its okay Katie." Angela my supposibly best friend stuck up for my sister.   
  
"No its not. I see her enough already ... "  
  
"I'm starting to think that my little sister hates me."   
  
Duh, you think?  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team always sat together. in fact we were always together. Oliver likes it that way. He says if we were together all the time we would play better in a game situation. And I do not think that Krissy has anything to do with the team except that she happens to live accross the street from the captain and she happened to be related to me.   
  
"Krissy you should go before I end up hating you more than I already do." I got up and pushed her out off the compartment. I don't think Krissy minded so much because her former crush happened to be walking by.  
  
"Now that we have our lunches, lets talk about Quidditch, shall we?" Oliver began.   
  
Everyone groaned and trew their sandwiches at him.  
  
"All right all right! I won't talk about Quidditch!"  
  
"Now that youh'v shut up, can I have my sandwich back?" George asked.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Hogwarts was as I left it two weeks ago. The smell of breakfast filled the hall, I love that smell.   
  
I spotted the Gryfindore Quidditch Team (G.Q.T as we like to call ourselves.) eating together at the end of the table. George and Fred were slipping canary creams on Ron's plate while Oliver and Alicia talked to themselves.  
  
"Angela, Katie!" Alicia greeted happily. She seemed Relived that someone else had come I guess Oliver was talking about winning again.  
  
I settled down beside Oliver and looked around. The dream was still fresh in my mind. Who could it be? It has to be someone im my year, it'd be perfect that way. Maybe it was Fred? Nah. George? No. Marcus Flint? EWWW, NO!   
  
Maybe it was just a false dream, a dream not meant to come true.   
  
"So then we could get ready faster. What about it Kay?" Oliver was talking to me? I must have been dreaming again.  
  
  
  
"Sure ... "  
  
Oliver's face brigthened up. "meet me at lunch okay?"  
  
I smiled finnaly understanding what he was talking about. "Yeah."  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Angela look!" I whispered. "Is it just me or did Marcus's teeth get bigger?"  
  
"Not to mention uglier." She added. We laughed as Snaped coldy breathed behind us.   
  
"Now now," He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Lets try not to get detention on the first day back shall we?"   
  
I hate it when he does that.  
  
"Who can tell me what a wormwood does to you?"  
  
Freds hand shot up in the air. "It crawls up in your skin!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley your the smart one aren't you?"  
  
"Can't say I am." George flattered himself.  
  
"I think he was talking about me." Fred said.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"20 points from Gryffindore!" Snape boomed. "Unless you both want detention I you'd better behave yourselfs. Now, who can tell me what a wormwood does to you?"  
  
Either everyone was bored or just stupid, no one answered.  
  
"Where's Miss Granger when you need her ... " Snape muttered.   
  
Paying attention to Snape is so boring, all he does is talk. Besides he's going to put the instructions on the board.   
  
Maybe my dream guy was in this very room? Lest see, Tom? Hope not. Archie? No. Trevin? Deffinetly not. Devin? hmm maybe ... he does have that great smile.  
  
"Miss Bell, "   
  
"Huh?" Snape was shouting at me. This was not good.   
  
"Repeat what I had just said."  
  
"Er - "  
  
"I though so. My I suggest listening? It works so much better than staring at Devin.  
  
My face burned up.  
  
"Why were you staring at Devin?" Angela asked. "And why wasn't I informed about this?"  
  
"Well," She's my best friend, I just had to tell her. "I had a dream ... "  
  
"A dream! Proffersor Trelaway should be able to help with this." Angela giggled. "What is it about?"  
  
"Well in my dream I was holding hands with someone."  
  
"Who?" She accidentaly spilled her potion.  
  
"Thats the problem! I don't know! All I know is he has a great smile."  
  
"Your have a point." Angela said not wathing where her potion was dripping. "he does have that great ... "  
  
It was on her skirt now. I guess it takes a while for it to sting. "SMILE!" She screamed.  
  
The class stared at us.  
  
"Yo Devin! I think they were talking about you eh?" Marcus laughed. "Oh he's soo cute and he has such a great smile!" He mimicked.   
  
"Shut up Marcus! At least he has a better smile than you." I shouted.  
  
"Aww! Standing up for your boyfriend? How sweet."   
  
The class roared in laughter.  
  
Somethimes I think I should just shut up.  
  
++++++++++  
  
My broom landed slowly on the soft snow. Unfortunatly for me, Devin and his friends were staring and laugheing at me. Well at least I think they were.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Oliver asked. His broom landed next to mine.  
  
"Nothing. Its just this rumor thing going around."  
  
"Does it have someting to do with them?" He asked piting at Devind and his friends.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to me and my big mouth, everyone thinks I like him."  
  
"You don't have a big mouth Kay, its just always open."  
  
I pushed him on the ground and ran torwards the entrance to the castle. He tackled me from behind, I should have seen that one comming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Chapter one's are always long. So how did you like it? good? bad? to many spelling mistakes? PLS R & R! 


	2. Pass the golf ball to each other

Chapter Two:  
  
~   
  
We were outside this time. Our hands weren't touching, but he did have his arm around me. It was still snowing, so I guess it was still winter. I wasn't looking at his face, this time I was staring at his hands. They looked smooth and muscular but the weirdest part was that they looked so familiar.   
  
"Angelina! " I sat up in my bed. It was past midnight.   
  
"Wha - ?" She mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I had the dream again."  
  
"Hmm, good ... " She said falling back asleep.  
  
"I have to write this down." I rushed out of bed and grabbed my Diary.  
  
If I opened the light in my bedroom light everyone would have woked up and gotten mad. Luckly the common room light was always on. No one would be up this late so I could have all the privacy I needed.  
  
I sat down on the couch in front of the fire place.   
  
(Dear Diary,   
  
Guess what?? I had the dream again! And this one is better than the first one, MUCH BETTER. This time he was keeping me warm from the cold by placing his arm around me ... HOW SWEET!   
  
You think it might be Devin?? I think he might be the guy, after all they have simliar smiles. I MUST I MUST I MUST FIND OUT IF ITS HIM!!!!!!  
  
Yours truly,   
  
Katie Ann Bell)  
  
"Katie?" Oiver yawned from behind me. "Why are you up soo late?"  
  
"I'm just writing in my diary." I slammed my diary shut so he wouldn't see what I wrote. "Wait a minute ... what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Left my bag." He sat down beside me and opened it. "See this notebook? It contains all my plans."  
  
"Quidditch plans?"  
  
"Not so loud! Somebody might hear you. you never know if there's a spy around." His eyes twinkled as he grinned happily. I love it when he does that, he alwlays look so innocent. (Wich he obvoiusly is not.)  
  
I reached over to grab the notebook from him but he just pulled it away from me. Again i pulled closer and again he pulled away. I probably leaned to far cause the next think I knew was that I fell over the couch.   
  
"Katie you know your never going to be able to get my notebook."  
  
"Whatever ... just help me up."  
  
He stod up in from of me and help his hand out for me to grab. Hold on, is it jut me or does Oliver's hand look exactly like the one in my dream?  
  
  
  
I made a grab for it just to make sure it wasn't the hand in my dream. My stomach did this flippy thing as I grabbed it.   
  
"I'm going to bed." I told Oliver.  
  
"Night." He said.  
  
I watched him go up the starits into the boys dormitory before heading back to my own. It couldn't have been Oliver, I'm just imagining things.  
  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
We were recording our dreams in Proffersor Trelaway's class as part of our stupid morning ritual.  
  
"Why do we even bother doing this?" Angelina complained. "Dreams arn't real anyways."  
  
"Yes they are." I snapped. "Well I hope they are."  
  
"Did I tell you about my dream last night? It was about you. I had a dream that you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me about a dream." She trailed off with a confused look.  
  
"It wasn't a dream dum dum. I really did wake you up to tell you about my dream."  
  
"About Devin?" She asked.  
  
I gave Devin a quick glance, "Yeah. You suppose they mean something? Like maybe I'm having dreams about the near future or something?"   
  
Angelina got all exited. She danced her fingers aroung the crystal globe making the same sound Proffesor Trelaway makes when she is making a prediction.  
  
"Ahh yes my dear, your dreams are correct. These things are going to take place in your near future." She said in her french accent. "For you see dreams work in mysterious ways, somethimes they happen because they want to tell you someting, somethimes they happen because you have feelings for a certain somebody."  
  
Wow, this acctaully made sense.   
  
"Very good Angelina," Proffesor Trelaway said. "You get an 'A' for today's assighment."  
  
We began to laugh when Trelaway left.   
  
++++++++++  
  
"The G.Q.T meeting is now in session." Oliver slammed his fist on the table.   
  
"Since when did we have meetings?" George asked.  
  
"Well since your all here I'hv decided to make this a meeting."  
  
"What are we discussing today boss?" Alicia asked.   
  
"Practice season."   
  
We all moaned.   
  
"Come on People! We won't get anywhere if we dont' practice. Hey, I just had a great Idea. How about we just start practicing now?"  
  
We refussed but it was no use. Oliver had gone to lecture mode and there was no way of stopping him except doing what he wants us to do.   
  
The field was clear, no snow (it all melted due to global warming. Whatever that is.) and the sky clear.  
  
  
  
Oliver had started us with the usual 'pass the golf ball to each other on our brooms stick'. Its prety much self explanitory.  
  
"Lets pair up with someone different this time. Angelina, Harry and Fred will be one team, George and Alicia and me and Katie." Oliver ordered.  
  
"Why is Wood always pairing himself up with you?" Alicia asked. I nearly shrugged and though t nothing about it.   
  
  
  
I headed torward Oliver leaving everyone behind. We began to toss the ball to each other when Oliver noticed that the others where still on the ground.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Oliver asked.  
  
Everyone got on their brooms and grabbed a golf ball.   
  
"Oliver I though you said to pair up with someone different?" George asked.   
  
I was surprised when Oliver had said nothing. Maybe he was sick?  
  
"Shut up George." I said.  
  
"No sirieously, why?" Alicia asked.   
  
I stared at Oliver. He seemed naucious, I guess he really was sick.  
  
"I just need a lot of help." I said reasonably.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your the best, after Wood."  
  
Again Oliver said nothing.  
  
"Kay catch." Agelina shouted. She trew a ball at me and I caught it with complete grace. "See, your good."  
  
I trew a ball aimelessly to prove that I sucked. I landed on Fred's head making a thump sound as it bounced off his head.  
  
"Hey?!? who trew taht?" Fred glared at me. EH chucked a ball taht hit me on my head. Smack. Right in the middle. ANd if I was good I wold have caught that one.  
  
I guess I might have falled off my broom and broke my thumb because the next thing I knew was that I was in the Hospital wing.  
  
There was a blur when I opened my eyes. My only guess was that I got hit preety hard. I sat up and rubbed y head, everything wasn't a blur anymore. Madame Pomfrey wasn't anywhere to be seen, in fact the hospital wing didn't have anyone in it at all. Well except for Collin Crevey, some geeky second year guy.   
  
My thumb, the only part of me that was broken, didn't swell up anymore so I guess I'm free to go. I placed my shoe back on my feet where they belonged and grabbed the door knob. But as I was about to turn it Oliver rame running in the room.  
  
"Kay!" His face was scarlet. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"I don't know." It was worst than I though. "Why what wrong? your not sick are you?"  
  
"No, of course not." He replied. "at least I dont' think I am."  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in the room. "Katie your awake." She gently smile at me. " Oliver, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes." his face turned reder. I could tell something was very wrong by the way he was figgiting, Oliver never figgits.   
  
  
  
"Very well Mr. Wood, step in my office."  
  
I told Wood that I'd meet him back in the common room before leaving. But I couldn't help wondering why Wood suddently be sick. He was fine this morning.  
  
"Perskinitly." I told the Fat Lady. She swung open revealling the common room packed with students. The G.Q.T was sitting around the couches.  
  
Fred and George were talking about their newest collection to their joke shope, harmony gum drops.   
  
"Watch this." Fred told everyone. He placed a gum drop in his mouth and swalloed it. He them opened his mouth and a woman's opera voice came out.  
  
Everyone laughed as fred put on an opera show for everyone in the Common room. George joined him shortly. Wood would have loved this, to bad he had to get sick.  
  
OUt of the corner of my eye I saw Devin laughing. And there it was, the smile. (Funny how things don't look as perfect as it was in your dreams.)   
  
"Katie," Angelina sat beside me and stared at the same direction. "Why won't you go talk to him?"  
  
"Nah,"  
  
"Come on!" Angelina said. She grabbed my hand hand and made our way to Devin.  
  
My heart began to beat a little bit faster. Devin was totally cute, but somehow I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Hey." I greeted.  
  
He stopped laughing at Fred and George and turned around to face me.   
  
"Hey Katie." He said.  
  
It was quiete for sometime. Angelina nugged me, "So Fred and George are funny."  
  
"Yeah they are. But somethimes they act really stupid."  
  
Woaw, did he just call mey friends stupid? He did, and did I do anything about it? No, I didn't. Instead I smiled and nodded my head.  
  
"Hold on, my friends here," He got up and left me there feeling stupid.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The common room began to settle down as the time passed. It was now 10:30 and I was still working on my homework.   
  
I yawned sleepily as I rolled the parchement up and stuffed it in my bag. The door swung open and Oliver came in. He seemed confused and annoyied at the same time.   
  
"Wood!" I yelled. "What did Madame Pomfrey say? Is it bad?"  
  
"Very." He replied. "And Madame Pomfrey won' teven tell me wahts wrong with me. She says its something I have to figure out myself.   
  
"Is it contagious?" I gasped. "Your not going to die are you?"  
  
"No." He snapped. "Of course not. At least I don't think so."  
  
He is just sooo adorable when he's sad. I made him sit down beside me so that I could trick him to help me with my Potions homework. That should take his mind of his sickness.  
  
And it worked. As a matter of fact I acctaully got my homework done before breakfast. That never happend before. The only problem was that it was way to late when we finished, maybe 12.   
  
... We were snugglling together before he leaned over and gave me a kiss. It was so sweet and well, cool. I held his hands wich were still soft and muscular ...  
  
I jerked awake finding my books open on my lap. Must have fallen asleep while doing y homework. I turned around and found Oliver curled up on the other side of the couch.   
  
"Wood." I bend over and nugged him.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, "What time is it?"  
  
"Late." I began to pack up.  
  
"Did I fall asleep? " He yawned and streched his arms.  
  
I glared at him and smile. " Thanks for your help." I said hugging him. "Night.  
  
My wonderfull dream kepped replaying in my head. This was soo cool. 


	3. So not Devin

Chapter 3  
  
~So not Devin~  
  
It was strange how much a dram affects you. The kiss in the dream seemed so real and loyal. I just have to get to know Devin better. I told Angelina and Alicia about the dream I had last night the following morning.  
  
"It was the bestest dream I have ever had .. well aside from the one I had of me beating Wood at a game of Quiditch."  
  
"Ohh, wow!" Angelina said after I told her my dream. Alicia however looked suspicious.   
  
"Who did you say it was again?" she asked.  
  
"Devin."  
  
"Have you ever been out with him?" She let me think about it before she continued. " Have you ever held his hand? How are you so sure its him?"  
  
Alicia was right ... how did I know it was him?  
  
"You have to ask him out."  
  
"What?" I didn't expect this.  
  
"You'll never know untill you kiss and hold his hand yourself." Alicia is way to smart. Why didn't I think of this?  
  
"I'll ask but kiss?"   
  
"YOU HAVE TO KAY!" Angelina said shouted happily."It'll be so fun."  
  
Angelina's idea of fun doesn't sound so fun.  
  
"And you'll finnaly find out if he's your dream guy is or not Devin."   
  
What if Alicia was right? Whta if it isn't Devin, who else could it be?   
  
"Fine I'll do it."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Angelina told me that it was now or never. I'd reather take never but she dared me too.  
  
I walked up to him and started a conversation just to get things going. After a few minutes I asked him and he said,  
  
"Sure why not."   
  
And that was it. My big date for the weekend. I would be trilled and happy about it if Oliver hadn't gotten so mad.  
  
It turned out that he had booked the Quidditch feild for an all day practice on Saturday.   
  
"Come on Wood!" Alicia argues. "Its really important."  
  
"Quidditch is important too." He argued back. "And besides I don't see the importance of it."  
  
"Well it is important ... " I told him "Its really important to me. Please Wood?"  
  
He thought about it for a minute before answereing."Fine." He mumbled.  
  
"OMIGOSH!" I said happily. "Thanks!" I hugged him as tight as I could.  
  
My stomach made this flippy thing. The date with Devin is making me way to happy.  
  
  
  
++++++++++  
  
Oliver didn't seem to happy with the whole date thing at all. So I figured that I'd spend the evening talking about Quidditch to him.  
  
But then again plans don't always go as planned. I made Oliver sit on the couch and talk about Quidditch for three hours.  
  
"And then BAM!" He made his hands collied, "Thats how the great Coco Maskuitskie died. A shame really, he was great ... did i tell you about the time I did this triple axle loopdeloop? Well it was like this ..."  
  
As fascinating this all was, it wasn't. I just nodded and miled and laughed occasionaly.  
  
"Then Harry goes, STOP! THATS NOT MY ..."  
  
Getting sleepy ...  
  
"So then I fall and break my leg ..."  
  
I flew up on my broom, up to the stars. This broom was a special broom because he was on it. I was wearing and extra large jacket wich meant it was his's.   
  
"Its really preety isn't it?" (HE SPOKE!)   
  
"What is?" I asked oh so boldy.  
  
"You."  
  
Woaw he's not only cute but modest too.  
  
"Kay!" Oliver pulled my arm.  
  
"Wood ... ?" I suddently realised something. "Your voice ... "  
  
  
  
"My voice? What about it?"  
  
"No ... its just," I guess the last voice I heared before going to bed was Oliver's, thats why I dreamed about it. "that had a dream about you voice."  
  
"Really? Tell me all about it." He said sounding amused.  
  
"Well, we were on our broom see, staring at the stars. Oh did I mention I was wearing your jacket? Well I was,"  
  
Oliver stared at me like I was crazy.   
  
"Just um- put your arm around me cuz you don't have a Jacket." I said continuing. I placed his arm around my shoulder. "Okay where was I? Oh yeah well you were saying something about how prety the stars ... I mean I was."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah. But I guess I heard you saying it because you were talking or something." I laughed at the though of Oliver being my dream guy. That would be impossible of course because were friends. "But wouldn't it be funny if you were the guy though?"  
  
"Yeahh.." He said staring at me in this very particular way.   
  
We then both stood up and bumped our heads.   
  
"Ow, sorry." I said. "Well I guess I should go to bed now. So your cool about the whole date thing right?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Cool. Night Wood. See you tommorow."  
  
If I was gong out with Devin tommorow I'd better get some sleep.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"You have to!" Angelina said  
  
"You must!" Alicia said.  
  
  
  
"Kiss him!" They chorused.   
  
"Yeah yeah" I assured them. The truth was I really didn't want to kiss him. I just wanted to know if he was my dream guy or not. But if kissing is the wasy to know, then so be it.  
  
"Did I tell you about my dream last night?" I began telling them about my dream as we walked doesn the Quidditch field were i'd meet Devin. "And the weired thing was that his voice sounded like Wood's but thats because Wood was talking when I fell asleep."   
  
"I guess that makes sense ... " Alicia said.  
  
Of course it did.  
  
Oliver had begun to practice by himself on the field. He flew down when I came out. His hair was all messes up from the wind just the way I loved it.  
  
"Katie look," She pointed behind me.  
  
Devin came running torwards me. "Ka-t-ie, ready?" he panted.   
  
"Yeah." I gave Oliver one last glance before heading off the field with Devin.  
  
"I was thinking of what to do and well ... " He blushed a big. "And well I thoguh that maybe we'd learn to dance."  
  
DANCE? I have no idea how to dance! "ER.. sorry to burst your bubble, but I hav no idea how to dance."  
  
"Thats why were learining. Don't worry, I know how to dance. I'll just teach you."  
  
We stood on top of the quiddtich stadium. The G.Q.T were practicing beneath us throwing golf balls to on another. I recieved the occasional glance from then as Devn began to teach me how to do the waltz.   
  
At first i wondered why he wanted to learn how to dance of all things. ANg what kind of guy dances? Devin never strucked me as the kind of guy who danced ... there had to be a reason behind all this.  
  
Music began to play out of nowhere and Devin took the lead.   
  
"The steps are easy. Just go like this." He demonstrated a dance move with his feet wich I did not follow. "The secret is saying, one two three, one two three ... you try."  
  
Try? As if. I'll probablyy trip and trumble down the rows of chairs.   
  
"Sure why not." Where did that come from? I then began moving my legs mimicking Devin.  
  
"Good." Yeah right. "Now you know the basic steips we could go on with the other stuff."   
  
He grabbed my hand and placed his other on my waist. He began to lead, I just kind of followed.  
  
Okay I admit it. I felt stupid. I'd be okay if we did this somewhere private, but not in front of my friends.  
  
"Where did you leard to dance?" I asked.  
  
"Not long ago. I never actually danced with a partner before."  
  
That made me feel kind of special. Being the frist girl to do the waltz with him and all.  
  
"That wasn't my cousin." He added.  
  
Okay, second person.  
  
And so thats what we did, untill lunch. My big date,yippie.  
  
NO, I told my self. This can't be all.  
  
"You have to kiss him!" Alicia's voice ran through my head.   
  
"And I will Alicia I will!" I reminded myself.  
  
"Did yo say something?" Devin asked.  
  
I blushed and shrugged. Thats the last time i'll think out loud. I soon found my self at the edge of the entrance to the castle.   
  
"Thanks for dancing ... with me." Devin said happily.  
  
What was he so happy about? Well whatever, the next thing he did may not hae made a lot of sense but i'm glad he did anyway.  
  
He stepped close to me and gave me a quick kiss, not on the cheeks but on the lips.   
  
That had to mean something.  
  
I stared at him like he was crazy or something. He simply laughed and that smiled appeared, the next few seconds didn't seem to make sense. Oh well. At least I got to kiss him long and hard.   
  
How did that happen?  
  
But the thing was that the kiss didn't mean anything, it wasn't magical or anything at all. To tell you the truth it felt more like a kiss from my grandparents. YUCK!   
  
And to top it all off, guess who saw us snogging? The whole G.Q.T, my sister and her stupid friend.  
  
++++++++++  
  
It turned out that my stupid sisters friends name was Mia. Mia liked Devin. Devin liked Mia.   
  
Need I say more?  
  
"Go Katie!" Krissy teased me as we walked down the hall. "My little sisters all growned up."  
  
She laughed that annoying laugh. The laugh that showed her perfect staight teeth and dimples.  
  
"Why did you Kiss her then!?!"   
  
My sister and I turned around and saw Mia shouting at Devin.  
  
  
  
"Did I forget to tell you that the guy you just kissed is Mia's secret crush?" Krissy said stupidly.  
  
"Duh you think?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mia, we were just dancing for you."  
  
What?  
  
"I know you loved to dance ... I just kissed her beacause she begged me too. You know I don't like her. I like you Mia ... " He began to whisper. THe next thing they did stabbed me.   
  
I just ran, I don't know where I was going, I just ran. How could I have been so stupid?!? HE is soo not my dream guy.  
  
I ... guess ... dreams ... don't ... always ... come ... true ...  
  
Tears begain to steem down my face as I entered the common room. Don't be stupid, why are you crying?  
  
I glanced out the windown and found my friends practising Quidditch.   
  
++++++++++  
  
All the Anger was building in me just made me want to throw that quaffle in my hand across the field and through the hoops. And so I did. A bludger came torwards me, should I dodge it? Nah. Kicking it would seem more appropiate.   
  
"Katie?" Angelina stopped flying around and stared at me. Im fact so did everyone else.  
  
I kicked the other bludger that was headed my way.  
  
"I though you were out ... " George said.   
  
"Well now I'm back." I snapped. "I though we where practicing."  
  
"We saw you guys kiss." Fred pointed out.  
  
Why was everone so annoying?!? I grabbed the Quaffle from Alicia's hand and trew it through the hoops again.   
  
"So?" I said rather darkly.  
  
"Kaitie's right," Oliver pointed out. "Were practicing not talking."  
  
Finnaly!  
  
Oliver passsed the quaffle to Fred. Fred passed it to Alicia and back to Oliver. I was clearly open, the only person that didn't have a bluddger comming my way.  
  
He passes it to Angelina. She caught it, but the bludger nearly missed her.   
  
It happened a few more times. Oliver was avoiding me. And thats how the day went, Oliver avoiding me, let alone glancing at me.   
  
I felt horrible. More horrible than Devin choosing Mia over me.  
  
"Thats it for today." Oliver announced at five. "Good work everyone."  
  
Good work to everone you passed too. I slammed my broom on the floor infrustration.  
  
"Katie"  
  
Now what?  
  
To my surprise (and belive me it was a big surprise) my sister was acctaully concerned about me.  
  
"Mia was wrong. The guy was wrong." She starred at me. "You okay?"   
  
No matter how much I say I hate Krissy, I don't.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
And I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Soo sorry if my spelling is getting worse. I have no time to spell check cuz of the amount of homework the teachers are pilling on me. The next chapter may not be on for a few more days .. sry.. WELL n e ways i hope you guys like it so far.. heh .. 


	4. Could it be you?

Chapter four  
  
~Could it be you?~  
  
The stars always look their best at night. Especially at 10:00 on your broom, outside and by yourself.  
  
It gave me time to think. Not about Devin. About Oliver.  
  
"Katie."  
  
  
  
My heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Wood?" I looked beneath me and there stood a cold looking Oliver Wood. I got off my broom and stood next to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"I was looking for you."   
  
  
  
Awww ... how sweet! But wait! He was rude to me this afternoon.   
  
"Why would you care where I was." I asked coldly. I avoided his eye so I stared at my hands.   
  
  
  
"It was late." He said meekly. "I just wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
He was worried about me?  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No your not."   
  
How would he know?   
  
"Your probably mad at me ... "  
  
I'm glad he knows. "Yeah I am. Why were you avoiding me this afternoon?"  
  
"I don't know - sorry."  
  
Those eyes made me melt.  
  
"Forgiven"  
  
I don't thing I'hv ever seen Oliver so happy before. Not ever when Harry joined our team.   
  
"Want to hear what happened?"  
  
He nodded as I began my story. I didn't really know where to begin. But I'd figure I'd I'll just tell him everything.   
  
"So he just yelled? Harsh. What did he say?"  
  
"He's like, I don't like her, I like you." I was starting to get angry. "He probably Thinks I'm ugly."  
  
Tears began to fill up my eyes. Why on earth was I crying?  
  
"Your not," Oliver said trying to cheer me up. "Your gorgeous."  
  
Did he just say I was gorgeous? I looked at him, he was red and was stairing at the floor.  
  
"Liar." I grinned.  
  
"I'm not. Your the pretiest, most gorgeous girl I have ever met." He didn't like he was lying. And if he didn't look so innocent I probably would have though that he'd been lying.   
  
One though came to my mind as I hugged him, Oliver was a hunk and that I wanted to stay in his hands forever.   
  
What was I thinking? Oliver was my friend (and possibly best friend). I broke away from him but he held on to my hand. Thats when I noticed the creepy part.   
  
Olivers hand was the hand in my dream.   
  
I imiedently looked up at his smile, it was the same perfect smile. Could I have been dreaming about Oliver all along? Why? I don't even want to think about the kissing part. Thats just to weird.  
  
"Wood were friends right?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you say were best friends?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Promise it'll stay that way"  
  
He smiled and nodded although he had a slight look of concern look on his face.   
  
Was it possible I was falling for my best friend?  
  
++++++++++  
  
Having a crush on your best friend sucked.  
  
Words would come out as freely as they used too. My face turned scarlet all the time and worst of all was that I always acted stupid around him.  
  
Nothing good is to come out off all this.  
  
Every Quidditch practice I'd blush when he looks at me. I'd blush for every stupid thing he does.  
  
  
  
At lunch or any meal times, I can't eat properly because I'm scared I'd get food stuck in between my teeth.  
  
This was just plain torture. Especially because the house elfs had graciously prepared my favorite meal. Spaggeti.  
  
What if sauce was dripping from my chin and I didn't know? What if I drip sauce all over me? What if I slurp the spaggeti?   
  
I thought of one hundred things that could go wron in my mind before pushing my plate of spaggeti aside.   
  
"Your not going to eat that?" Angelina asked. "I thought it was you favorite."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Have a piece of chocolate cake then." Oliver said.  
  
Chocolate cake? Thats even worse!   
  
"No thanks, I'm full."  
  
My stomach rumbled loudly. The piece of bread in from of me was looking tastier by the minute.   
  
  
  
What harm could bread do? I made a grab for it and began to nibble on it. (I said I was full and if I began eating it like a pig they would know I was lying.)  
  
"You should really eat more Kay ... " Alicia told me.  
  
"Its okay I - er - " Think of something quick! Oliver's staring at you "Don't want to get fat?"  
  
At least I said something.   
  
Everyone stared at me like I was crazy or something.  
  
"Your skin and bones Katie." Fred said. "Here, have some of my pudding. Its low fat."  
  
"I gain a lot of weight easily."   
  
JUST STOP TALKING.  
  
The bell suddently rang. Phew, saved by the bell. Everyone got up and headed out.  
  
"You comming?" Angelina asked.  
  
"In a sec."  
  
When no one was looking I wolfed down the spaggeti as quickly as I could. Oh my gosh, it tasted so good.  
  
I met up with everyone in the hall way. They looked disspleased about something.   
  
"Your not on a diet are you Kay?" Oliver asked me quietly.  
  
I blinked at him. Diet? Me? "No."  
  
"Because if you were ... "  
  
"You'd be the first to know."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get hurt ... "  
  
"Its okay Wood. Really. I just wasn't hungry."  
  
I smile and of course blushed as I entred potions. I never knew I'd be so glad to get away from Oliver before.   
  
I began to wonder if there was a potion that could make you unlove someone. Because if there is such thing, I would be so making it right about now. And belive me, I would have totaly used it before the Quidditch practice tonight.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Tomato red.  
  
The color my face was and forever more.  
  
We were flying on our broomsticks doing what we usually did. Oliver blew his whistle and told us that we were going to practice being the keeper.  
  
Alicia went first. Not a single ball missed. Same goes for Angelina too, George, Fred, Harry and Oliver (naturally).  
  
It was my turn.  
  
I sweeped up infront of the rings and looked before me to see who would be trying to score the goal pass me. Guess who it was? Oliver Wood.  
  
I better not miss this. I better get it.  
  
But remember when I said I acted stupid around him? And thats how I acted. Stupid.  
  
The ball left Oliver's hand and was comming torwards me. My face was red, but not too red. Behing the ball I see Olivers face, smiling.  
  
Oh that smile!!!! Its deadly I tell you.  
  
Concentrate on the ball, not Oliver, the ball ...   
  
It was comming closer now, closer and closer. With a single wack of my broomstick I managed to keep it away from the hoops.   
  
"Great job Katie!" He praised.   
  
  
  
My face was reder than before now.  
  
He tossed three more balls at me and I hit them all. The forth one was cursed. For you see this one had a bludger for a friend.  
  
  
  
The bludger hit my broom just as the ball hit my left arm. Surprisingly I didn't fall of my broom because I hanged on with my not so sore right hand.   
  
"Katie!" Oliver yelled.  
  
He had to say my name.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed as my butt hit the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Harry rushed up to my aid.  
  
"Yeah ... "  
  
This is so embarissing.  
  
"Here Kay, I'll take you to the hospital wing." Angelina offered.   
  
Anything to get out of here. "Sure thanks."  
  
"Who let the Bludger out?!?" I heard Oliver yell from inside the castle.   
  
++++++++++  
  
"You know what Madame Pomfrey? I think I'm all better. Can I please go?"  
  
"Katie its not you thumb thats broken anymore, its something much worse ... "  
  
Just give it to me straight. I can take it.  
  
"Its your wrist."  
  
Oh, thats all?  
  
"Can't you just zap it with your wand or something?"  
  
"Patience!" She held her pointy finger up in the air. "is the key. Now hold still, I'll wrapp the bandages."  
  
At least I'm inside, far, far, FAR away from Oliver.   
  
"All done. Just drink this and come back tomorow if it hurts." She stared at my face, "We should really do something about that rash."  
  
Rash?  
  
"Its getting reder by the second."  
  
"Its not a rash!" To late. Madam Pomfrey went into her cabinet and brought out this cream in a jar.  
  
"Apply this two times a day."  
  
I ended up accepting the cream because she stuffed in into my bag. She says she didn't go to Medical School for Magical Melody's for nothing. A rash is a rash and what I had was a rash. What she didn't know was that all I had was a severe case of Oliver.  
  
With the cream in my bag I headed ouside. It was way to early for Oliver to finish practice.   
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
I spotted fred packing up.  
  
"Its only five."  
  
"We finished early today. Ollie over there got a hissy fit after you got hurt. I acctaully don't mind, I have more time to improve my exploding jelly beans."  
  
"Explodes in your mouth, I like it." I helped him carry the wooden chess with the Quidditch balls inside it back to the locker rooms.   
  
"The locker room smells ... "   
  
"Peeve's got a hand of a couple of my dung boms and trew them in there," He inhailed the air. "Smells soooo ... bad. I like it." Fred began to ramble on about dungboms. Its acctually prety facinating. "The cheap one's never do the trick. How can you tell he cheap ones from the good one you may ask? Its simple ... "  
  
  
  
"Fred where is the chess?" Oliver asked entering the locker room.  
  
"In the ... "  
  
"Hi Katie!" Oliver interupted Fred.  
  
"Hi." You could imagine my face right about now ...  
  
"How's your arm?" He made a grab for my arm and began to inspect it.   
  
Yup, its red.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Your sure? Let me carry your bag for you."  
  
How sweet. I handed him my bag before he ran off to Alicia's call.  
  
"Looks to me like Wood gots a crush."  
  
I stared at Fred blankly before he continued.  
  
  
  
"On you."  
  
HAHA I wish.  
  
++++++++++  
  
They say that confronting your fears helps get rid of them I guess thats is true.   
  
I was afraid of doing something stupid in from of Oliver. Now i'm not, but that doesn't stop me from doing stupid things.   
  
Marcus flint had accused me had accused me of cheating in potions today. "Proffesor Snape! I think Katie Bell over here cheated!"  
  
"I see waht you mean Mr. Flint." Says he who has greasy oily hair. "Detention Miss Bell!"  
  
"But!" I demand a lawyer! (Its a muggle law person.)  
  
"Not buts! You have clearly placed an extra shred of bat skin in your potion."   
  
"Only because ... "  
  
"Detention Mis Bell! Be here at Five."  
  
I glared at Marcus evily.  
  
"Aww, is poor ickle little Kattie mad?" He laughed stupidly.   
  
I clenched my fist.  
  
"Feel like punching me eh?" He stuck his stupid looking face out. "Go on, punch me."  
  
"Stick your ugly face somewhere else ... "  
  
"Probably can't punch anyways. Somethimes I wonder why your even on the Quidditch team. Acctaully I Don't. You Gryffindors are so phatetic you'll take anybody in."  
  
I'm not sorry for waht I did next. He deserved it.  
  
I punched him right on his nose. I probably broke it too.  
  
Everyone Gasped and Oohed and stared at Marcus and his bleeding nose.   
  
"Wow Kay ... " It was all Angelina could say before snape started yelling at me.   
  
"You will meet Mr. Flinch instead of me tonight." Snape yelled so loud it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "I'm sure he has a more sutable punishment for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
SORRY FOR THE AMOUNT OF SPELLING ERRORS I HAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So what will happen in the next chapter? Will Katie and Olliekins finnaly get together??? Maybe, maybe not. 


	5. Detention

Chapter Five  
  
~Detention~ DUM DUM DUM!!!!!  
  
Detention wasn't so bad. Flinch made me catch the lawn gnomes that Hagrid accidentally let loose.   
  
Gnomes are facinating creatures. They acctually listen to you if you ask them nicely enough to go in the big metal cage.   
  
"Don't give me that look." I scoled the gnomes.   
  
Their big watery eyes made me fell kindof bad for them. Even annoying lawn gnomes don't deserve to be locked up in a cage.   
  
"Would it help if I told you guys a story?"  
  
They began to groan and moan.   
  
"Once upon a time there was a girl that fell in love with her best friend ... "  
  
They clasped their hands on their head rather loudly.  
  
"No, no this is good, well anyways the girl gets all these dreams see, about a guy. At first she has a guess that its her best friend, but that couldn't be true ... "  
  
The clouds grew gray and in a second rain began to pour down. I placed a cover on the gnomes cage and turned to pick my bag up when ...  
  
"WOOD!" I shrieked.  
  
Omigosh, how long was he standing there? How much of my story did he hear? MY LIFE IS OVER!!!!  
  
"Kay ... "   
  
"Wood .. h-how mmuch of that did yyou hear?"  
  
Please say you didn't hear it.   
  
"Prety much all of it."  
  
  
  
All of it? As in THE WHOLE THING?  
  
By now the rain was going down as hard as it could possibly fall. Maybe if I make a run for it i'll be able to get away from Oliver. That would have been a perfect plan, if my feet wanted to work.  
  
We stood staring at the floor for a few minutes. Now what?   
  
"Katie," He stared "I heard your story and,"  
  
I guess he had to find out sometime,  
  
"And is, is it about us?"  
  
"Um I er ... Have to go because it raining really hard and um- I'll see you later.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in"  
  
I stepped in the familiar office. "Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
  
  
"Miss Bell? What is it this time? A broken foot? An arm?"  
  
"I wuz one-ring if youu coud do somtin aboot my cod?" I sniffed and sat down accrow from her.   
  
"Miss Bell what did you do this time to catch teh cold?" She seemed concerned about me.  
  
"I wuz out-side. In da rain."  
  
"Outside? Why?"  
  
"Talk-ing to Wood."  
  
"It seems like evertime you come in here its about Mr.Wood isn't it?"  
  
My nose had stop working and it was getting harder to breath let alone talk. "Aboot my cold."   
  
"Oh yes. Open wide." She began to do a throughough check up. "You have a cold. Not bad but it has to be taken care of right away."  
  
I nodded as she handed me the instructions and tablets.   
  
"And before you leave ... "  
  
"Yes Madame?"  
  
"Stay away from Mr. Wood if you dont' want to get sicker. " She chuckled a bit. "Mr. Wood's been here a lot too."  
  
"He as?" I though about this for a while. It must be because of Olivers sickness. "Madam Pomfry, I hab a question. Is it wong to fall in wuv wid our best fwiend?"  
  
"Of course not." She sat down on her desk, "Why?"  
  
"I dunt know. Nebermind, tanks anyways, Bie."  
  
"Is it Mr. Wood?"   
  
I turned to face her. "Yeah."  
  
"You know Miss Bell you better tell him how you feel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because he feels the same way about you.  
  
++++++++++  
  
It turned out that Oliver isn't sick after all. How'd I know? Madame Pomfrey told me.   
  
"Katie we need to talk."   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, we just never talk any more. So how's Oliver?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fred if you want me to aske Wood to cancle the practice tommorow ask him yourself."  
  
"We have practice tomorow? Well anyways, I was talking about your crush on Oliver."  
  
HAHAAA .. how'd he know?  
  
"Its so obvious, I mean you blush all the time around him, he does all these things for you."   
  
"I do not know what your talking about." I said getting up and walking torwards the Non-fiction side of the library.   
  
Lets see, should I read the 'Elfaline in Wonderland' or 'Genevive Rotter and the cold stone'?. Wich one wich one ..  
  
Tap tap  
  
"Hey Katie."  
  
"Hi ... Wood ... "  
  
Silence,  
  
"Um next week is the hogsmead weekend." He said, "You want to um, go together?"  
  
"Since when didn't I go to Hogsmead without you?"   
  
Silence. Maybe I should have said something else?  
  
"OH right ... " He said giving me this really fake laugh.  
  
Silence.  
  
"About yesterday ... "  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yeah, the story was" Cough "Really good."  
  
"Listen Wood, I know I havn't been honest with you ... "  
  
"Katie I like like you."  
  
"Like as in like like like?"  
  
"ER- yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So do I."  
  
I had expected more silenceness, but instead I recieved a great, big, perfect smile and a hug. I didn't mind that he was chocking me. As long as he was right here beside me, (or hugging me) and that I knew how he felt.   
  
"You wouldn't mind if I kiss you now, would you?" He asked.  
  
"No. Of course not."   
  
Oliver had done this at least a hundred times. I know because he told me. I have always though it was disscusting but not anymore.  
  
He had kissed me.  
  
It was just like my dream had been. And the best part of it was that I had found my dream guy, Oliver wood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:  
  
The end. Well the ending sucked but oh well. Pls tell me what you think. Good bad sucky, doesn't matter.   
  
OHH and I'm writting another fan fic about Lily and James. Hiihiii its betta than this one I promise. 


End file.
